Una Segunda Razon Para Volver a Casa
by Euni-chan
Summary: Clary descubre que esta embarazada pero no tiene ni idea de como decírselo a Jace o de como reaccionará él ante la noticia. La cuestión es ¿decírselo o no?


**Disclaimer**_:_ "_Cazadores de Sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales_" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

**Rated:** ''T" por escenas subidas de tono.

**Notas de Autora**: Mi primer escrito en este fandom y de esta pareja

* * *

"**Una Segunda Razón Para Volver a Casa"**

* * *

El timbre de mi teléfono móvil resuena en mis oídos mientras salgo de la ducha y me enrollo en una toalla. Camino apresuradamente desde el baño hacia la mesita de noche de la habitación que comparto con Jace en el Instituto desde hace un par de años.

— ¿Hola?- digo al tomar la llamada sin mirar el número.

— ¿Señora Clarissa Fay?- oigo que contesta una mujer del otro lado de la línea. Su voz no se me hace familiar, y asumo que no la conozco porque solo un desconocido me llamaría por mi nombre completo.

— Sí, soy yo.

— Le hablo del Hospital, era para hacerle saber los resultados de sus análisis. Usted dejó en una nota que le avisaran por este medio, ¿recuerda?

— Sí.- mi voz es más un susurro apagado que otra cosa. Los resultados de lo que hablaba la mujer eran los de un test sanguíneo de embarazo que me había mandado hacer el día anterior, y con las obligaciones de Cazadora de Sombras, me había olvidado de ellos por completo.

— Pues le comunico que sus resultados no dejan margen a dudas Señora Fay, usted está embarazada. Felicidades.

— Eh… Gracias.

— Hasta pronto, Señora.- y la comunicación se corta.

El teléfono celular cae de mi mano haciendo un ruido sordo.

Estoy en un estado semejante al shock, el único pensamiento que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza es que estoy embarazada a los veinte años y soy una Cazadora de Sombras…

— ¡Oh, por el Ángel!- me cubro la boca con una mano para ahogar un gemido- Estoy embarazada de Jace.

Después de todo el asunto de Valentine y Sebastián, al fin Jace y yo decidimos estar juntos, y para darles privacidad a mamá y a Luke como recién casado, yo me mudé al Instituto con Jace y formaba parte de La Clave. Soy una Cazadora de Sombras en toda regla que mata demonios, protege humanos y submundos. El problema es que en esa ecuación no sé como encaja el ser madre, Jace y yo jamás hemos tocado ese tema profundamente pero si sé que el peligro siempre nos acecha y tener n hijo… Realmente no sé como lo tomaría. Es más, ni siquiera comprendo cómo pasó si tomé un brebaje anticonceptivo que me dio Maryse.

Por otro lado, ¡Qué diablos! Dentro de mí está creciendo un nuevo ser. Un niño o una niña mía y de Jace, el hombre que amo. No me importa cómo pasó, ya lo quiero.

— Clary, ¿Estás bien?- giro mi rostro hacia la puerta y ahí está Jace, sus ojos color caramelo tienen una expresión preocupada, mientras se acerca a donde estoy.

— No te oí llegar.- le digo por toda respuesta. Él se sienta a mi lado en la cama y pasa sus manos delicadamente por mis mejillas, limpiando unas lagrimas que no recuerdo haber derramado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Clary?- pregunta nuevamente mirándome a los ojos- ¿Estás herida, te duele algo?- yo niego con la cabeza y lo abrazo ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

El corresponde mi abrazo en silencio y yo aspiro su aroma. Me separo de él un minuto después, cuando noto que aún estoy mojada del agua de la ducha.

— Estamos en esos momentos del mes, ¿eh?- me dice con una sonrisa una vez que nos separamos. Por un momento sopeso la posibilidad de contarle, pero no. Aún no es el momento.

— La verdad es que no, no estoy en esos días. Solo te extrañaba- me apresuro a agregar antes de que vuelva a hacer referencia a mis lágrimas.

— Solo estuve fuera dos días… Pero yo también te extrañé como un loco.

Y entonces sus labios se apoderan de los míos en un beso lento y dulce, un beso que sabe a regreso. Mis manos se internan en sus rubios cabellos y profundizo el beso cayéndome en la cama con Jace sobre mí. Un gemido se escapa de mi garganta y él lo aprovecha para besar mis párpados, mis mejillas y mi mandíbula.

— Jace…-gimo bajo él sintiendo la necesidad de que me haga suya justo en ese momento.

Sus manos quitan la toalla de mi cuerpo y empiezan a viajar por él acariciando, tocando y besando mientras yo lucho para desnudarlo. Mis ojos se cierran cuando lo siento abrirse paso dentro de mí y luego no puedo evitar suspirar y gemir mientras se mueve dentro de mí. Sus movimientos se vuelven rápidos y firmes; mientras más intenso va, más se clava mis uñas en su espalda. Yo grito mientras mi interior pulsa liberando su tensión en un poderoso orgasmo, seguido de un quejido de Jace al alcanzar el suyo.

— ¡Clary!- dice mientras se vacía en ni interior.

Jace se recuesta a mi lado mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizan, yo pongo la espalda en su pecho y escucho los latidos de su corazón mientras una tenue luz anaranjada se cuela por un rincón de las cortinas de la ventana.

Ya habrá tiempo para contarle lo del bebé, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de esta paz unos momentos más antes de bajar a cenar, seguramente pizza o algo del Taki's, dado que le toca 'cocinar' a Isabelle.

*.*

Por supuesto, yo di en el clavo: la cena era hamburguesas, ensalada, papas fritas y sodas. En la mesa del Taki's Alec, Magnus, Jace y Simon bromean con Isabelle acerca de sus habilidades culinarias –mejor dicho, la falta de ellas- para elaborar tal cena y traernos en su lugar al restaurante. Estuve tentada a tomar una ración de papas fritas con salsa, pero en lo que el olor llega a mis fosas nasales mi estomago se queja y las dejo a medio camino en la mesa. En su lugar tomo una hamburguesa y un poco de ensalada. En seguida siento que las conversaciones se detienen y Simon me mira curioso.

— ¿No vas a comerte las papas Clary?- yo niego con la cabeza- ¡Pero si tu adoras las papas fritas con salsa tártara!

— Es solo que no me provocan- contesto restándole importancia.

— ¿Desde cuándo no te provocan?- pregunta Magnus con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos de felino.

— Desde ahora- digo un poco irritada.

— Pero Clary, tú amas esas papas con salsa- protesta de nuevo mi amigo vampiro con una copa en sus manos que obviamente contiene sangre.

— ¿Qué tanto interés en mi dieta tienen ahora?

— Ya, Clary cálmate- dice Jace con una sonrisa- solo están poniéndote verde.

— Sí, tan solo son ganas de molestar porque estas muy callada…- comentó Isabelle- y de sorpresa porque realmente amas esas papas.

— Si tanto les importa- contesto enojada, sin saber porque tanta ira se arremolina repentinamente en mi interior- lo tomaré.

Con una mano tomo la fuente de papas y con la otra tomo mi tenedor y me llevo un bocado a la boca. Craso error. La bilis sube rápidamente por mi esófago y mis ojos escuecen por las lágrimas. Rápidamente intento ponerme de pie para ir al baño pero inmediatamente todo me da vueltas y vuelvo a caer sentada en la silla. Jace a mi lado se alarma.

— ¡Clary!- exclama mientras me toma en sus brazos y me ayuda a ponerme en pie- Estas fría- dice cuando me toca.

— Izzy, llévame al baño por favor- logro decir. Oigo la silla de Isabelle correrse y venir a mi lado, pero Jace esta reacio a dejar que ella vaya conmigo.

— Yo la llevo- dice.

— Deja que me lleve Isabelle- le digo mirándolo a los ojos suplicante, no sé cuanto aguantará mi estómago. Él finalmente cede e Isabelle me toma por los hombros.

Atravesamos el restaurante y nos dirigimos al baño. Gracias al Ángel estaba limpio; me metí en un cubículo y me arrodillé frente a la taza y devolví el bocado de papas y salsa junto a la merienda que había tomado. Isabelle tenía mis cabellos sujetos para evitar que se ensuciaran. Al cabo de unos minutos de expulsar todo lo que tenía en el estómago, éste dejó de retorcerse, aunque el ardor de mi garganta seguía ahí y lo amargo de la bilis no se iba de mi boca.

— Gracias Izzy. – digo en cuanto puedo articular, una vez lavadas mi cara y enjuagada mi boca.

— No me agradezcas. Estoy preocupada, Clary, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás enferma? – sus ojos azules me miran con preocupación- Quizás Magnus debería revisarte ahora por si acaso tienes algún efecto de aquel demonio que te clavó su aguijón el otro día…

— Estoy bien Izzy- la interrumpo- realmente lo estoy-digo tomando sus manos- Es solo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Es un secreto.

— Puedes contarme Clary- me dice mirándome a los ojos- eres como mi hermana, puedes confiar en mí.

— Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos azules de Isabelle Lightwood se abren con sorpresa, pestañea varias veces y luego me abraza muy fuerte, su risa resuena en mis oídos y yo me contagio de su alegría.

— ¡Clary eso es genial!- exclama una vez que me suelta- ¿Jace ya sabe?

— No- contesto- No sé como decírselo. Tengo miedo.

— No seas ridícula, Clarissa Fay. ¡Jace amará saber que será papá!

— ¿Tú crees?

— Estoy segura.- nos encaminamos a la puerta- ¡Seré tía!

— Shh… Izzy, baja la voz. Yo le contaré cuando sea necesario.

— Está bien, lo entiendo.- luego sin previo aviso, antes de salir puso una mano en mi vientre aún plano- Soy la tía Izzy bebé, te consentiré mucho.

Mi pecho se infla de felicidad, voy a ser mamá.

Salimos del baño y nos devolvemos a la mesa, ambas con sonrisas en nuestros labios. Jace toma mi mano derecha entre las suyas, le dirijo una mirada de que hablaremos más tarde y se convence por el momento. Luego de breves preguntas, la cena continua con normalidad.

En la salida del restaurante nos despedimos, son cerca de las diez e Isabelle y Simon van a ir a bailar a algún sintió por petición de ella. Alec y Jace están conversando a unos metros de mí y Magnus. Este último me mira con insistencia.

— ¿Qué pasa Magnus?

— Solo me preguntaba si debo regalarle a Jace puros o chocolates, aunque claro, Jace no fuma. – mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo supiste…?

— Es fácil, cariñito- dice jocoso- brillas como lo hacen las mujeres desde tiempos inmemoriales cada vez que en su seno crece su mayor tesoro… ¡ah! Y por supuesto el numerito con las papas lo confirmó. - Magnus me abraza y yo correspondo a su abrazo, una felicitación muda.

— ¡Ehem!- escucho- Magnus no es por nada, pero Clary es mi chica y se supone que Alec y yo estamos justo aquí. No te propases.

Magnus y yo sonreímos tras separarnos. El brujo jefe de Brooklyn sonríe mientras se acerca a su novio y toma sus manos.

— Sin ofender, pero prefiero a Alec.

Nos reímos una última vez, Jace agarra mi mano y nos vamos en taxi al instituto.

*.*

Jace tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, está escuchando los latidos de mi corazón como cada noche que vuelve de algún viaje sin mí. Dice que lo hacen sentir como en casa. Estoy nerviosa, tengo que contarle.

— ¿Qué es Clary?- susurra, su aliento chocando en mi pecho.

— Tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

Jace se incorpoaó en la cama, apoya los codos en el colchón y sostiene su cara entre sus manos mirándome fijamente. Yo también me incorporo y lo miro. Solo tiene puestos unos escasos bóxers negros que combinan perfectamente con su piel blanca marcada de runas. Una calidez familiar invade mi pecho y no puedo evitar pensar que lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma.

— Si lo que me quieres decir es que quieres que te haga el amor, ahórrate el esfuerzo, tus ojos en mi cuerpo te delatan. – el me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y le doy un beso rápido.

— Pues en estos momentos no es eso lo que quiero pedirte…- el bufa- pero quizás luego.

— Me encanta como piensas.

— Jace, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Suelto la bomba y cierro los ojos esperando algún estallido de su parte, pero el silencio es todo lo que escucho por un par de minutos. Me aventuro a abrir mis ojos y la mirada que Jace me devuelve me desarma: sus ojos están acuosos pero tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus manos tiemblan cuando se acomoda y me abraza contra su pecho y besa mi pelo.

— ¿No estás molesto?- pregunto una vez que se separa de mi y toma mis manos- Sé que no lo planeamos y que somos muy jóvenes…

— ¿Molesto?- me mira estupefacto- ¡Por el Ángel, Clary! Estoy extasiado.- roza mis labios con dulzura- Te amo, gracias.

— No sabes cuanto temí que no lo quisieras…

— ¿Cómo no querer a alguien que es parte de ti y de mi? – me susurra dulcemente- Maryse me mandó un mensaje de que la poción anticonceptiva que te había dado estaba defectuosa, pero pensé que no había pasado nada.

— ¿Lo sabías?- le digo sorprendida. Él besa mi mano.

— Sabía que había una posibilidad… ¿Estas enojada?

— No. No puedo estar enojada.

Y sus labios colisionan con los míos, demandantes, fervorosos, anegados de un amor vehemente. Estoy feliz, muy feliz; comenzaré una familia con el hombre que amo.

— Te amo, Clary- me dice mientras su mano se desliza en mi plano estomago- Los protegeré con mi vida, de todo.

— Tú también tienes que cuidarte, ser más prudente.

— Lo sé -pone su frente contra la mía- Ahora tengo una segunda razón para volver a casa.

Y lo vuelvo a besar con fuerza transmitiéndole a través del beso todo el amor que siento por él; que soy suya y él mío, que nos pertenecemos..

**Fin.**


End file.
